


How much is too much caffeine?

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, energy drink and coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob's first day at college and his back to back classes have him meeting an interesting character. Someone who drinks their coffee extra strong.</p><p>Based off the prompt:<br/>"My favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured an energy drink into his coffee said “I’m going to die” and drank the whole thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much is too much caffeine?

Rob hurried through the courtyard, ignoring the stares and shouts of ‘fresh meat!’. This was something no one told him about when he signed up for classes! He had back to back classes across campus from each other and there was no way he was going to be late on his first day. 

He ducked through the heavy wood doors and looked around the lecture hall. The professor wasn't in yet and he couldn't see a grad student preparing for the lecture. Rob sighed in relief.

Just about all the rows were nearly full, it was a basic class required by most majors so he wasn't too surprised by the class size, especially for the first day. He slid into one of the back rows, he couldn't see the board all that well, but he figured he could move closer as the weeks progressed and people either dropped the class or stopped showing up.

Leaning over, Rob reached into his bag for a notebook, his dark curls falling into his face obscuring his vision. Sitting back up he noticed that he had missed another student slipping into the seat next to him. He watched as his classmate pulled out an energy drink from his bag, opened it, and proceeded to empty it into his coffee. Honey eyes locked in his own blue ones as he lifted his caffeine overdose drink in a mock toast.

“I'm going to die. Cheers.” The student grinned at him and slammed back the drink, chugging the whole thing. Rob’s mouth hung slack in a combination of surprise and worry. 

“Dude. Are.. are you OK?” No normal human could survive that amount of caffeine in that short of time. How was his heart still working? And why were the good looking ones always so stupid? 

“I think so, ask me again in about ten minutes.” The other's smile was contagious and Rob couldn't help but smile in return. “Name’s Richard, you can come up with whatever nickname you think suits me best. But don't call me Dick unless you want it.”  He said with a wink.

“Uh.. hey. I-I-I. I uhm. I'm, I'm Rob. Robert.” His face flushed as he stuttered out a response. 

Rich let out a loud laugh, startling Rob and a few other students around them. It earned him a few shushes and stares. 

“You're good people, Robbie, I can tell. Want to grab a coffee after class?” 

“I don't. I don't think you need any more caffeine.” Rob couldn't bring himself to correct him on the nickname, it just sounded right coming from him. And the idea of going out for anything with this man caused his stomach to flutter. He couldn't do this, not fall for another student, he needed to do well to keep his scholarships. On the other hand he didn't have any friends at this school and life was going to be hell if he only had himself and his books. “How about lunch instead?” The words came out of his mouth before he recognised his own voice saying them. 


End file.
